Odotai Sentai Auraman
Odotai Sentai Auraman (黄道帯戦隊オーラマン Ōdōtai Sentai Ōraman, translated as Zodiac Squadron Auraman) is a fanfictional Super Sentai series. Like Maskman, Dairanger, & Gekiranger, this season's theme is on martial arts & Qi, this time mixed with the Chinese Zodiac. Synopsis Everybody knows that Confucius, China’s first professional teacher & greatest moral & social thinker, was entrusted by the heavens with a sacred mission as a champion of the good & true. Among his myriad descendants, the House of Odotai, a family made up of Japanese & Chinese heritage, were top-notch in carrying on that mission During the first millennium, on one New Year's Eve, an evil alien force appeared on Earth. The 12 members of the House of Odotai received incredible powers which allowed them to call upon the animals of the Chinese Zodiac & become Auramen. They seemingly drove the invaders out of Earth, when in reality they remained on the planet, feeding on wild animals & gaining their attributes, becoming stronger. Nevertheless, since then the family tradition has continued to be practiced in case they were ever to face these creatures again. Whenever a family member dies or chooses to retire, the next member who was born in that same year will take his or her place. In the present day, five of the current generation of Auramen will face the creatures, along with a rogue member of the House of Odotai, possessing the spirit of the Cat, bent on eliminating his own relatives. Characters Auramen Other Auraman Starmen is the alternate version of the Auramen. While the Auramen are based on the Chinese Zodiac, the Starmen are based on the Western Zodiac. Allies Auraju The Auraju (オーラ獣 Ōra-jū) are the Auramen's individual partners, based on each Auraman's zodiac animal. They are summoned & controlled through the Auramen's Aura Gauntlets. *'Tiangong' (チアンゴング Chiangongu): Aura Red's Auraju, a garuda-like rooster. *'Gongqiang' (ゴーングキアング Gōngukiangu): Aura Blue's Auraju, a minotaur. *'Gongre' (ゴーングレ Gōngure): Aura Black's Auraju, a boar. *'Mayizhi' (マエジー Maejī): Aura Yellow's Auraju, a "horse-face". *'Tuzikua' (ツジクア Tsujikua): Aura Pink's Auraju, a rabbit. *'Shegui' (セグイ Segui): Aura Green's Auraju, a snake. *'Shuyun' (シュユン Shuyun): Aura Violet's Auraju, a humanoid rat. *'Huping' (フピング Fupingu): Aura White's Auraju, a humanoid tiger. *'Longshao' (ロングシャーオ Rongushāo): Aura Crimson's Auraju, a dragon. *'Shanjing' (シャーンジーング Shānjīngu): Aura Gray's Auraju, a humanoid goat. *'Houzhuan' (ホウズアン Houzuan): Aura Orange's Auraju, a semi-anthropomorphic monkey. *'Goushang' (ゴウシャング Goushangu): Aura Silver's Auraju, a humanoid dog. Villains Invaders These evil aliens are based on the Primal Zodiac. *'Yocho' (Skunk) *'Yima' (Ant) *'Kaikan' (Silkworm) *'Longbao' (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *'Langchai' (Jackal) *'Shadabai' (Great White Shark) *'Yahiru' (Duck) *'Youetto' (Ferret) *'Giko' (Corgi) *'Hongikiz' (Crane) *'Zeiwu' (Squid) Other *''Chameleon'' *''Unicorn'' *''Dolphin'' *''Walrus'' *''Pufferfish'' *''Sloth'' *''Meerkat'' *''Bird-of-Paradise'' *''Handfish'' *''Boa Constrictor'' *''Doberman Pinscher'' *''Hammerhead Shark'' *''Gorilla'' *''Hippopotamus'' *''Dodo'' *''Llama'' *''Piranha'' *''Goldfinch'' *''Praying Mantis'' *''Rhinoceros'' *''Pit Bull'' *''Hornet'' *''Hermit Crab'' *''Emperor Tamarin'' *''Black Bear'' *''Lobster'' *''Turtle'' *''Seahorse'' *''Iguana'' *''Duck'' *''Snail'' *''Vampire Bat'' *''Boxer'' *''Eagle'' *''Salmon'' *''Woodpecker'' *''Spider'' *''Weaver Finch'' *''Aardvark'' *''Bee'' *''Mole'' *''Alligator'' *''Komodo Dragon'' *''Deer'' *''Hummingbird'' *''Seal'' *''Coyote'' *''Cricket'' *''Toucan'' *''Chipmunk'' *''Parrot'' *''Centipede'' *''Lemur'' *''Chimpanzee'' *''Shih Tzu'' *''Orca'' *''Hyena'' *''Sun Bear'' *''Quetzal'' *''Angora Rabbit'' *''Otter'' *''Peacock'' *''Swan'' *''Fox'' *''Wolverine'' *''Porcupine'' *''Goose'' *''Axolotl'' *''Elephant'' *''Marmot'' *''Butterfly'' *''Vulture'' *''Pelican'' *''Clownfish'' *''Ladybug'' *''Tasmanian Devil'' *''Tarsier'' *''Firefly'' *''Gecko'' *''Moose'' *''Zebra'' *''Lemming'' *''Leafy Seadragon'' *''Frog'' *''Stingray'' *''Golden Retriever'' *''Whale'' *''Dove'' *''Roadrunner'' *''Raccoon'' *''Camel'' *''Sugar Glider'' *''Swordfish'' *''Tortoise'' *''Tarantula'' *''Mongoose'' *''Octopus'' *''Dragonfly'' *''Raven'' *''Platypus'' *''Koala'' *''Anaconda'' *''Owl'' *''Panda'' *''Anglerfish'' *''Honey Badger'' *''Seagull'' *''Rattlesnake'' *''Kangaroo'' *''Ostrich'' *''Yak'' *''Wombat'' *''Hedgehog'' *''Squirrel'' *''Beaver'' *''Buffalo'' *''Wolf'' *''Salamander'' *''Polar Bear'' *''Giraffe'' *''Penguin'' *''Sea Star'' *''Gazelle'' *''Earthworm'' *''Mouse'' *''Flamingo'' *''Jellyfish'' *''Narwhal'' Cat Clan *'Maokong' (マーオコング Māokongu): Cat Senshi's Auraju, a humanoid cat. *''Panther'' *''Leopard'' *''Catfish'' *''Cheetah'' *''Ocelot'' *''Jaguar'' Arsenal *'Aura Gauntlet' (オーラガントレット Ōra Gantoretto): The Auramen's henshin device. It's also capable of summoning & controlling Auraju. Aurakami The Aurakami (オーラ神 Ōra Kami) are mecha forms that are resulted when an Auraman combines with his/her Auraju. They can go from Animal Mode (アニマルモード Animaru Mōdo) to humanoid Kami Mode (神モード Kami Mōdo). *'Odotai Gattai Aurajin' (黄道帯合体オーラジン Ōdōtai Gattai Ōrajin, Zodiac Combination Aurajin) **'Aura Rooster' (オーラルースター Ōra Rūsutā): Combined from Aura Red & Tiangong. **'Aura Ox' (オーラオックス Ōra Okkusu): Combined from Aura Blue & Gongqiang. **'Aura Boar' (オーラボア Ōra Boa): Combined from Aura Black & Gongre. **'Aura Horse' (オーラホース Ōra Hōsu): Combined from Aura Yellow & Mayizhi. **'Aura Rabbit' (オーララビット Ōra Rabitto): Combined from Aura Pink & Tuzikua. *'Aura Snake' (オーラスネーク Ōra Sunēku): Combined from Aura Green & Shegui. *'Aura Rat' (オーララット Ōra Ratto): Combined from Aura Violet & Shuyun. *'Aura Tiger' (オーラタイガー Ōra Taigā): Combined from Aura White & Huping. *'Aura Dragon' (オーラドラゴン Ōra Doragon): Combined from Aura Crimson & Longshao. *'Aura Goat' (オーラゴート Ōra Gōto): Combined from Aura Gray & Shanjing. *'Aura Monkey' (オーラモンキー Ōra Monkī): Combined from Aura Orange & Houzhuan. *'Aura Dog' (オーラドッグ Ōra Doggu): Combined from Aura Silver & Goushang. Episodes Trivia *This series is similar to Kamen Rider Ryuki due to the following: **There is a total of thirteen rangers (if you count Cat Senshi). **Each of the Auramen possess their own personal partner, making it similar to Go-Busters. *The powers that each of the Auramen possess seem to be based on the Talisman powers in the animated series Jackie Chan Adventures. See Also Category:Season Category:Super Sentai Category:Reynoman